Penelope
Penelope is a border collie puppy who joined the PAW Patrol in Pups Make a Sneeze. Fanon Appearances *Pups Make a Sneeze *Pups Make a Scratch *Rocky in the Castle Past *Pups and the Lonely Egg *Pups and the Baby Fox *Hit the slopes! *Wish Upon a Pup *Chase and the Cold Case *Zuma and the Sad Lights *Pups and the Haunted Clubhouse *Rubble in Africa *Pups in the Magical World *Pups in the Magical World 2 *Pups and the Harmonia Rescue *Pups Music Festival *Pups and the world grand prix *PAW Patrol watches "Stolen Lunches" *"Grape" Listening, Rubble... *Pups and the Collies *The Magical Games *Pups Photo Shoot *The Bat and the Lie *Blossomed *Aladdin *Bolt *Pup Peeve *Journey to Sapphire Sea *PAW-Jet *PAW Patrol watches "Meatball Madness" *Pups and the Night Pup *Pups and The Flea Market Bio Penelope is a shy pup, but she's really kind and a pretty pup. She was born as the runt in a litter of four female Border Collies. She felt shy after her big sisters kept teasing her, but she soon got mad at their teasing. She learned medic skills since her parents' owners are both doctors. (The man is a doctor for people and the lady is a veterinarian) But soon, she ran away from home because she feels as if that is not where she belongs. She was rescued by the PAW Patrol when she got her paw stuck in an old tin can. She then helped solve why Chase was sneezing so much and joined the PAW Patrol as the Nurse-Pup. Her vehicle is an ambulance. Rubble has a crush on her, but she doesn't know he has a crush on her, mostly because she has her eyes on a certain Chocolate Labrador. She nicknamed Zuma "Cocoa" (heard in Blossomed). She also has claustrophobia, which means she scared of closed in spaces. She's can only express by doing the dance from the song "Cabin Fever". Surprisingly, she has a golden singing voice and she's never afraid to show it. (Especially pop and rock, but not rap or hip-hop) Her favorite music is Littlest Pet Shop and her favorite song is "Dance Like You Know You Can". Pup With a Blog That's her username on a story website. Penelope is really good at typing. Her story "The Bat and the Lie" is getting several thumbs up and zero thumbs down. Personality Penelope has a kind heart, but she's really shy. But whenever someone is hurt or sick, she's the most reliable pup in the world. Also, she is really good at standing up against bullies. Her stand-up abilities are so great, that in the short Pup Peeve, she stops the big arguement between Chase, Skye, Rocky, Lilac, Rubble, and Zuma; it even stopped them from complaining to Marshall at the end. She has a heart of gold and a golden singing voice. Appearance Penelope is a border collie, a black and white dog. She has sweet turquoise eyes, light blue eye shadow, and long eyelashes. Her fur is well groomed, but she hides her fur over her sweet face, showing her shy side. Her uniform is white and she wears a nurse's hat. Her collar is light purple and her tag is the red cross. When she's not wearing her gear, she has a light blue bow on her tail. Catchphrases *okay... *Penelope's in the Pup-House! *This collie has the cure! Gallery Penelope without gear.png|Without Gear Penelope.jpg|With gear Nurse P.jpg|Nurse P Penelope in disguise.png|Penelope in disguise Iris out.jpg|Iris out Penelope fabulous.png|Fabulous Girl Penelope gift.jpg|VanguardMaster47's drawing of Penelope Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Gentle animals Category:Rescued animals Category:Animals Category:Pups